Multicolored Cinderella
by RowdyPuff
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are cruelly abused by Sedusa, their stepmother, and their stepsisters. The Rowdyruff Boys are the hottest bachelors in all of Kingsville. Will one mysterious Masquerade ball change all of that? *based on Cinderella, part of Fairy Tale Chronicles! by RowdyPuff*
1. Characters

_**So I was thinking to myself the other day: Why don't I make a Cinderella story? Then I thought further then that: How about all Disney Princes movies? So that's how I came up with 'Fairy Tale Chronicles' It's basically just the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys taking place of the characters in the Disney Princess movies. **_

_**So I'm gonna do a few of these fanfictions. Here's a list: The Little Mermaid (Blues story), Tangled (Reds story), Princess and the Frog (Greens story), Frozen (Sorry to people who don't like this story but I needed another for the blues for it to be fair. It is a blues story), Beauty and the Beast (Greens story), and Sleeping Beauty (Reds story). I know I didn't do Snow White but it needs to be fair for all colors, I need another one for the Greens and the Reds for there to be a Snow White story for the Blues.**_

_**Thank you! down here are just who will be playing as who.**_

* * *

_**3 Cinderellas- Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles.**_

_**3 Princes- Butch, Brick, and Boomer**_

_**Stepmother- Sedusa**_

_**Stepdaughter1- Princess**_

**_Stepdaughter2-Robin (She's the nice one)_**

**_Father (deceased)- Professer Utonium_**

**_Mother (deceased)- Mrs Keane_**

**_King- Mojo Jojo_**

**_Fairy Godmother/father- HIM_**

**_Attendants at Party- Mitch, Mayor, Miss Bellum, others who I can't remember at moment, and people I make up (if you want to be an attendant PM me and I'll see what I can do for you.)_**

* * *

**_I'm pretty sure that's it for characters. I hope you enjoy the story! Please no FLAMES! I get burned badly..._**


	2. Terrible and Good Mornings

_**So here's the first real chapter of a series called: Fairy Tale Chronicles! I thought that it could be multiple chapters in a story. It'll kinda play out like a movie so... ENJOY! BTW- This isn't going to be written that good... SORRY**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in the city of Kingsville there was a king, he knew he was old and worn out, he wanted his sons to be married and settled down. He devised a simple plan, one that could get him grandchildren in _no _time. His plan was to have a Masquerade Ball, he could get all of his three sons, Butch, Brick, and Boomer, girlfriends and most likely soul mates. He'd invite every women in and all around Kingsville, all to impress his sons when they were of age. The King would have it be a Masquerade Ball, so it would be romantic when they each take each other's masks off. This King's name was King Jojo.

In the somewhat wealthy part of town there was a man, a cheerful, kind man named John Utonium. He had 3 daughters, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles. He was happily married to a wonderful women named Sarah Keane. He could have well been the happiest man alive, until one fateful day when his wife died. He could have been mistaken for the saddest man in the world, John was grief stricken, his soul mate had died! His children tried to comfort him with no avail. They tried to have their father start dating again, it was a mistake. He fell in a deep deep love with Sedusa, she had two daughters with another man who is unknown at the moment. They got married and John was somewhat back to himself, that's what everyone thought until he committed suicide. His children didn't think that it was suicide, but instead murder! They believe that Sedusa killed him to gain his money.

Where are the kids now?

Read to find out.

* * *

_**4:34 AM- Utonium Household**_

Some people are poor, some are rich. Some rich people do not care enough to help the poor, others know nothing about the poor. Some poor people despise the rich greatly, others just ignore them. Well me and my sisters, we are poor. And abused. And pretty much slaves.

Our _loving, caring, amazing _stepmother takes _amazing _care of us! I find it funny how I can be completely sarcastic and actually laugh at it, even though most of the time I'm miserable.

If you couldn't tell, I'm Bubbles Utonium, youngest of three sisters. I have semi-long golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes, I can pretty much see the beauty in almost everyone.

The only person I'm sure has no beauty (in her heart, she's got plenty outside beauty) is my stepmother, she's really mean, she abuses us and forces us to dress in freakin' rags! I actually have an amazing fashion choice, but it's all being put to waste by someone who will not be named at the moment. COUGH SEDUSA COUGH.

Anyway my first older sister is Buttercup, she has kinda long raven hair that goes before her shoulders and lime green eyes. She can be really witty and rude at times but usually she's nice (to people she knows). She doesn't exactly act like a girl, she is considered a tomboy in our small village in England (and probably anywhere else in the world).

My oldest sister, by only 6 minutes may I add, is Blossom. She has long-long red hair that goes to her mid-back and unique pink eyes, they look really pretty, they're a rose color. She's the nerd- I mean smart one in our group, unlike Buttercup she doesn't insult people for no reason. Like if someone was insulting us then she'd start insulting them back.

Right now we were sleeping, I take that back we were getting up. I take _that _back, me and Blossom were getting up- Buttercup wasn't. I really don't understand how she can sleep on the bed, its made of hay and old sheets, the pillow was made of rat fur. And Buttercup asks me why I sleep with no pillow...

Blossom rubbed her pink eyes and sat up, she yawned," Is Sedusa still screaming for us to get up?" She asked me. I touched my ear, gesturing for her to listen. Sure enough we heard Sedusa screaming that we were 4 minutes late. She smirked at me," No reason to be smug about it."

I scoffed at her and gestured to Buttercup," If I'm smug then Buttercup is badass."

Blossom smirked back at me and got up, walking towards the bathroom (it was a closet with a bucket of water and a bowl-not much)," Buttercup _is _badass, so now you're smug. I can live with that." She shrugged lightly before walking into the closet and closing the door.

I sighed, I now had to wake up Buttercup on my own. Yay. I shook her shoulder slightly forcefully," Buttercup." Her eyes stayed closed. She's stubborn, even in her sleep," Buttercup!" I heard heavy footsteps, Sedusa was walking into the attic! Now Buttercup _had _to waked up," Buttercup! Wake up! Sedusa's coming!"

Buttercup opened one of her eyes, but closed it immediately and turned over," That's what you said yesterday, you made me wake up at 12 am. You may be gullible, but I'm not." She shoved the pillow on top of her head and started to sleep again.

I groaned, did I seriously have to deal with this? The footsteps got even closer," Buttercup! I promise you this isn't a joke! Please!" I said carefully.

She was already sleeping. Suddenly Sedusa burst through the old wooden door," GET THE FUCK UP, SLUTS!" She screamed at us, she's calling _us _sluts, that's what I find funny. Look at what she wears, her normal clothes consist of lingerie and clothes two sizes smaller then her. The amazing thing is that Buttercup is _still _sleeping. Sedusa noticed and got angry. She grabbed the belt on her pants.

I saw her walking towards Buttercup with the belt dangerously, I stepped in the way," No, please. Don't do it! I'll wake her up, I'll wake her up." I really didn't want Buttercup getting hurt, especially with a belt, that thing looked like it'd be painful.

Sedusa hissed at me," Get out of my way." She pushed me into the door, I tripped over something and a pain shot through my ankle.

" YEOUCH!" I heard. I saw Buttercup shoot up from her spot on the bed, her hand was red and there was a belt mark. Sedusa continued hitting her," THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yelled angrily. Buttercup grabbed the belt and threw it in the corner.

Sedusa slapped Buttercup, sending her into the wall," Next time I tell you to do something, do it." She flipped her black hair and sashayed out of the room. Buttercup rubbed her hand in pain.

" Buttercup, you okay?" I asked her carefully. I tried to walk towards her but when I put my right foot down pain shot through it and I winced," Ow!" I whined, my ankle was sprained.

Buttercup's eyes widened and she helped me up," I should be asking that question to you. Are you okay?" She asked me sincerely, she looked slightly guilty.

I nodded and inspected her hand," Yeah, I'm just gonna stay off of it for a while." She nodded and looked back at her hand.

Out of nowhere Blossom bursts through the attic door, she was wet and she was only in a towel," What happened?!" She yelled at us. It seemed that after Blossom went to the bathroom she'd decided to use her weekly Bath Pass to bathe today. Yep, that's how damn cheap our stepmother is, she only let's us bathe once a week. Blossom was only in her pink rag towel.

Buttercup sighed and showed Blossom her hand," This is why I'm persistent with an alarm clock." she said simply _**(Persistent- meaning to continue asking and asking) **_Blossom covered her mouth in shock

" That _fucking bitch_!" Blossom muttered loudly. This is proof that she only swears when people hurt us...

My green eyed sister nodded," She also made Bubbles sprain her ankle." That seemed to push Blossom off the edge. Blossom grabbed her rag dress and slipped it on quickly, she pushed past us, about to walk down the attic stairs.

Buttercup and I pushed her back into the room," Calm down, Bloss." Buttercup murmured soothingly, Blossom looked like she was about to pitch slap Buttercup.

" CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE HURT YOU GUYS! IMMA SHOVE MY FUCKIN' FOOT SO FUCKIN' UP HER ASS MY TOES WILL STICK OUTTA HER NOSTRILS! IMMA SLAP HER SO FAR THAT SHE'LL BE BACK IN HELL, EXACTLY WHERE SHE CAME FROM! IMMA-" I put a hand over her mouth, interrupting her hilarious rant.

I smiled at her warmly," Relax, we're both fine. Now can we just go start our chores?" Blossom still looked pissed but she nodded, Buttercup then groaned and did the same.

Blossom took a few deep breaths then she was speaking normally again," Buttercup, sweep the living room and do the dishes. Bubbles, feed the animals and make breakfast. I'll clean the bedrooms and sweep the stairs. Understood?" We both nodded and we left, Buttercup walked out with Blossom and I followed.

Just another normal morning in the Utonium home. That rhymes XD

* * *

_**9:56- Jojo Household**_

A voice woke me up, it was coming from the little speaker in my room, it was for when there were any announcements in the castle," Boomer. Boooomer." A voice cooed from the speakers. I snored again, I swear it was just a reflex from after I wake up! The voice suddenly yelled, bolting me awake," WAKE UP!" Buuuuuuuuutch. I am _so _gonna kick his ass.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes," What?!" I said crankily. To some people they don't think I'm the kinda person to not be a Morning Person, but I hate mornings with a burning passion.

To be more specific Boomer Jojo hates mornings with a burning passion, _I'm _Boomer Jojo. I have dirty blonde hair that's always ruffled and messy, but in a cute way that girl's dig. I'm telling you it always works. ;) That and the fact that I'm the prince of this village. But unfortunately not the only one, I have 2 older brothers... It's hard life.

My older brother is Butch, he has spiky black hair, that girls fall for just as much as ruffled blonde hair. He also has forest green eyes and a player attitude. I mean seriously- he literally has about 4 girlfriends every month, a girl for each week, but the real question is why girls keep dating him when they know he's gonna break up with them. The world may never know...

My oldest brother is Brick, he has long-for-a-boy red hair and weird- I mean unique red eyes. He is the nerd- I mean smart one in our group but he can be really egotistical and witty at times. He's not the player type like Butch and he's not the charmer type like me, somewhere in between.

The speaker was still yelling my name," BOOOOOMER?! Did you fall asleep, man?" Butch's voice asked through the speaker.

I sighed and sat up, might as well get up, today's a new day," I'm up, I'm up. Hold those damn horses of yours." I muttered under my breath, again: I am not a morning person, usually I'm nicer than that.

" I heard that!" He said, there was a click sound and the speaker turned off. I groaned and got off my bed, time to take a shower. We got this new soap that smells like daisies! Yay!

* * *

_**So you can see their mornings are very different. If you don't understand the reason that the Powerpuff Girls were injured it's because it's the way the boys recognize the girls. Like since Bubbles ankle is sprained she'll have a slight limp, if Buttercup's hand is injured it'll be purple, and Blossom's eyes are pink and I'm pretty sure that Brick can recognize her on his own.**_

_**Tell me if you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	3. A Masquerade Ball?

_**Squeeee! So most people**__** liked the other chapter, I'm hoping I can make you**__** like this one! So this is regular pairings! I'd hate to make a Cinderella story with Brick X Buttercup, that's just cray-cray. Anyway**__** love the chapter!**_

* * *

_**1:18 PM- Utonium Household**_

Why does Jesus hate me so much? Like honestly, I must know the answer to that question. It's been ringing in my head for the longest time. Right now I'm so exhausted, you know doing the dishes usually doesn't suck _that _much but yesterday my stepsisters had had a sleepover so there were more dishes then usual. My muscles ached and my hand was now purple, how can I do chores with a hand like this?

Yes I, Buttercup Utonium, is hurt. In more ways then one actually, first reason is because my dad has been murdered by a slut-bag (that's my own description of Sedusa if you ask me) and the second is because my hand is literally throbbing.

Princess' screeching voice ripped through my thoughts," BUTTERCUP! GO GET THE MAIL!" Princess has ugly-ass red frizzy hair that according to her 'boys dig'. Funny right XD! She's not as curvy as me or my sisters but she has some amount of curviness. My other stepsister is Robin, she has straight brown hair and blue eyes. She's nice to us, but she makes sure her mom doesn't see it. Robin also doesn't push us around as much, and I like that.

I grumbled to my self," Get it yourself, fatass." I mumbled darkly, if she heard then she would've told her mom and I would've been busted. When I got outside I reached the mailbox, sure enough there was mail. And another thing, a little envelope with a black silk bow. That interested me a lot but I knew I couldn't open it now without getting injured in some shape, way, or form.

In the distance I saw Bubbles feeding the horses, she really did love animals so I don't think she minded much. I'm not saying she enjoys getting forced to feed animals everyday but still, she loves animals. I waved at her as I passed, she waved back and started grooming the horses.

After I reached the house I showed the mails to my stepmother, she grabbed it and hissed at me," Took you long enough, fat-ass bitch!" The hardest part about being a slave is trying not to roll your eyes. It's really hard! She skimmed through the envelopes until she saw the black silk bow on one. Her eyes widened," It's from the palace!" Oh great, rich people are included in this. They're supposed to be making sure everybody in this village is perfectly happy, yet here I am with my sisters slaving over 2 bitches and a girl who has to act two-faced.

Of course my curiosity killed my anger," What is it about?"

She shredded the bow with her long-ass fingernails and opened the envelope, inside was a piece of paper. She read out loud," Everyone inside your household is invited to the Masquerade Ball located inside the palace in 2 days on July 26, 2015. As Masquerade Balls go you must wear a mask, near the end of the ball the partner you've been dancing with will have to take off their mask and show who they are. The party starts at 10 pm and ends at midnight. Can't wait to see you there. Signed King Jojo." Once she finished reading she let out a high pitched squeal, I literally had to cover my ears," Princess, Robin, get over here!"

About 2 minutes later Blossom came down the stairs, she had been cleaning our stepsisters' rooms. She glared at Sedusa," What's you favorite hobby?" I raised my eyebrow at the question, so did Sedusa.

" Why do you wanna know?" She narrowed her eyes at Blossom.

Blossom glared at her angrily," Because I wanted to remind you that it shouldn't be hurting your stepdaughters." She cleared her throat and walked out of the room.

Sedusa rolled her eyes and continued calling my stepsisters," PRINCESS! ROBIN! GET YO ASSES OVER HERE!" I choked back a laugh as Princess and Robin ran down the stairs quickly. Princess was wearing a lingerie (see how much her mother influences her? She's and amazing mother!). Robin was wearing a purple crop top with skinny jeans, her hair was in a ponytail. Sedusa glared at both of them," What took so long?"

Princess smiled nervously," I was painting my fingernails." She showed me and Sedusa her hand, it was painted yellow with black. I find the fact that people painting their nails kinda sad, it's like a way for them to cope. I find it hilarious, and absolutely pathetic. _**(A/N: No offense to people who paint their nails. XD) **_

Robin also smiled nervously," I was insulting Blossom?" I knew that was a lie, I honestly should try to teach Robin to lie without making it obvious, I mean honestly! She just said it like it was a question, luckily Sedusa didn't notice it.

Sedusa waved her hand in annoyance," Don't care, anyway look at this!" She handed it to Robin but Princess ripped it out of Robin's hands. If Sedusa wasn't right there my foot would be so far up her ass right now. Sedusa beamed at her kids," Yep. An invitation for a Masquerade Ball. It's in 2 days so I'm gonna need you two to pick your masks and dresses."

" Can we come?" a voice said behind me. It was Bubbles, she looked hopeful, and she also smelled like horse shit. Sedusa looked like she was gonna hurl.

She covered her nose and waved her hand in front of it," If you find a presentable dress and do all your chores." I made a face, I never said I wanted to wear a dress and go. Bubbles lit up and skipped away.

I gave Sedusa a bored look," What if we don't wanna go?"

Sedusa shrugged," Then you don't." She looked over at Bubbles and me," Since you two are here I need you to iron my new dress."

Bubbles nodded sadly and I groaned, they all walked away. I turned to Bubbles," How much you wanna bet it's gonna be slutty?"

Bubbles pouted," You're obviously going to win!"

We both laughed at that and followed Sedusa and our stepsisters.

* * *

_**2:48 PM- Jojo Household**_

My dad sat on the recliner boredly, he had called all of my brothers here. He had his crown on his head lazily and he was wearing a dark purple jacket and white shirt with black jeans. Brick was on my right side, he was wearing a red sports jacket with a white shirt underneath. Boomer was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. I was wearing a simple black shirt with khakis.

He was going to explain to us about some party or whatever, as long as there's hot girls and free food I'll be there. Suddenly my dad spoke up," There's a Masquerade Ball, in which my sons will attend to find their girlfriends. You as in my sons, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, will go to the Masquerade Ball in which I will be hosting. Hosting as in I will be in charge of the whole entire thing, not you who will be in charge, but me. Me as in the King of this village will be in charge of the Masquerade Ball I am hosting. There is only a Masquerade Ball because I want my sons, Brick, Butch, and Boomer, to be happily settled down with a wife. Settled down as in all of you ruling this village. All of you ruling this village as in I will not be there any more, as I will be in heaven. Heaven as in happy place, opposite of hell. Hell as in fire place where gay lobster crab lives. Understood?" He said quickly, and under a breath. WORLD RECORD EVERYBODY! My dad has just broken the world record for fastest thing ever said.

Boomer looked blankly at my dad," Repeat it again, except this time in _english_." he talked nice and slow, as if my dad was stupid.

My dad rolled his eyes," I have spoken in English. English as in the language of our town. The language of our town as in the thing we all speak. The thing we all speak as in language. Have you ever thought that you are the one who doesn't know our language? Doesn't know our language as in doesn't know what I'm speaking about this year, month, week, hour, minute, second, millisecond, and some other last thing. Some other last thing as in I have no idea what else to say. Understood?" Boomer looked blankly at him again, about to repeat what he said last time.

Brick rolled his eyes at Boomer and my dad," So is that the only reason you called us here?" He asked, to be honest I felt kinda bad for my dad. (XD Rhymes. Bad-dad! I did pay attention in school!) He has this problem with the way he speaks, he can only speak in large jumbles. He had tried to make the scientists create a toxin that makes his speeches longer, it worked and also made his regular sentences way longer. It's actually kind of funny.

My dad smiled at Brick's seriousness," Yes and No. Yes as in I called you here for that reason. No as in I called you here for another reason. I have devised a plan that is not evil, but brilliant. Not evil as in not crazy cook-coo bananas. Brilliant as in yay for dad! Hooray! I have wanted you to ask questions to the girls you meet! Ask questions as in-"

I interrupted him, I didn't understand what he meant," Why ask questions?"

My dad glared at me," I was getting to that, as in I was about to say what you have questioned me. Yes, I was speaking about questioning. But no, I did not want you to ask that question. I have wanted you to question the girls. Girls as in sexy mother fuckers who we all fuck to make..." We all gave my dad hard looks until he decided to get to the point, he sighed," I want you to ask questions to the girls because I want girls who can relate to you. Relate to you as in think, do, and have the same personality as you. Same personality as in a girl for Boomer would be cheerful, joyful, happy. A girl for Butch would be witty, mean, and tough. A girl for Brick would be knowledgeable, smart, and funny. Understood?"

For the first time in forever me and my brothers nodded at my dad's words," So when's the party?" Boomer asked curiously.

My dad got up and stretched," Two days. Two days as in 48 hours. 48 hours as in 2,880 minutes. 2,880 minutes as in 172,800 seconds. 172,800 seconds as in-"

" WE GET IT!" We all yelled at him, sometimes he just went too far with his rants.

He shrank back and murmured to himself," Well them..."

* * *

_**As you can imagine the calculations took a while... I hope you guys that Mojo's rants were funny. I tried with them...**_

_**Anyway review. PM me if you want to be in the story. review too and I'll PM you. **_

_**BYE BYE**_

_**Mange101 OUT!**_

_**PS- Hope you enjoyed the chapter XD**_


	4. Some Friend You Are

_**UGH! So I've been getting help form this real nice chick who really likes my stories (which I find mind-blowing) anyway she gave me ideas to continue my old stories so if you want to thank someone for me continuing this thank ggsunshine (and God). Enjoy this chapter, I've skipped to the day of the ball. Except in this one it's not during the ball it's before it. The night of the ball will be action-filled and needs its own chapter. **_

_**BTW to ggsunshine : There's a problem with your penname so I can't put the middle dot. SOWWY!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**July 25, 2015 2:37- Utonium Household**_

I'm supposed to be smart, really smart, but when I leave for about 20 minutes my sisters both end up injured. I'm supposed to take care of my family, not lead them into a death trap. If Sedusa killed Bubbles and Buttercup I wouldn't be able to live with myself, mostly because I would've murdered Sedusa and gotten arrested so I'd be pretty much dead.

So now I'm over in the huge kitchen thinking that it's all my fault my sisters got hurt. And it is! I feel so damn guilty, I should be put into jail for this terrible crime, but if I was put in jail then I wouldn't be able to take care of my sisters.

All of a sudden I was ripped out of my thoughts," BLOSSOM! I NEED HELP WITH MY DRESS!" Oh to the freaking joy. She was ready to make me slave over her damn dress, its not like a dress will make her look any better, 'cause let me tell you- nothing will make her look better. It's like one of those impossible things that will never happen ever in the world, along with Justin Beiber being cute, Miley Cyrus stop being weird, and the saddest of all: slaves having fun.

I walked up the stairs into Princess' room, it had a huge queen-sized bed with a canopy over it. On the wall facing her bed was a huge flat screen TV. TV. It's been so long since I've watched what I want to. Instead it's 'How to primp up for boys to like you', 'Sexiest men alive', and 'Criminal Cases'. Guess who watches what!

Princess glared at me, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently," Are you going to help me or what?" She asked me obnoxiously. Deep breaths, Blossom. You'll only have to work for her the rest of your life. Wait- that's not good!

I rolled my eyes at her," Is there a reason you can't even primp your dress up? Are you that stupid?" I muttered the last part to myself, I really couldn't help it. I have a ton of other stuff to say to her, I mean slaving over people wasn't on my 'What I wanna be when I grow up' list.

She glared furiously at me, obviously not happy about my comment," No! The skirt of it isn't flaring up." I stared at the dress on the bed, it was yellow and mid thigh length. It was also shoulder-less, and did I say slutty, because I meant to say it a lot of times.

Slowly, I blinked at her," Why would you want it to flare up?" If she wants it to flare up then it's gonna reach right underneath her butt. If that isn't slutty then I don't know the meaning of slutty, and I'm pretty sure I do, I live with proof. Exhibit A) 2 men come home with Sedusa each night, I'm starting to think they do threesomes... Exhibit B) Sedusa has had so many abortions I'm starting to feel she needs to get arrested for murder. Exhibit C) Every night I hear 'noises' from Princess' room. Robin is the only person in this home (who isn't my sister) that is a virgin.

Princess rolled her eyes, as if it should be obvious," Um, I want boys to notice me. I thought you were the _smart _one..." I narrowed my eyes at her while she smirked. I absolutely hate it when people doubt my intelligence, it makes me pissed, and I rarely get pissed. She handed me the dress carefully," I want you to sow it so it looks amazing, I thought I'd ask Bubbles, because she has 'fashion sense' or Buttercup because it's hilarious to see her stab herself with a needle, but their both busy." Long-winded speech much? She still had the nerve to continue," Buttercup is helping my mom put on her dress, and Bubbles is picking Robin's dress. The only reason Buttercup is helping my mom is because my mom has gained some weight, and let me just _tell _you, it is so _embarrassing_!" I fought the urge to tell her to clam up, because she's a natural gossiper! It's so annoying! There was an uncomfortable silence," Are you gonna stand there or fix the dress?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

I walked out of the room, heading towards the attic, the needle and threads were there. I really hope life gets better soon, because right now life sucks.

A lot.

* * *

_**3:46- Jojo Castle**_

I face-palmed myself, sometimes best friends can be so annoying, especially when they act as if their your sister! Right now this chick is in front of me, standing in the way of me and my precious TV! Like WTF Rosalie!

if you're wondering who Rosalie is, she's the chick who's currently pissing the fuck out of me! She has deep, deep red hair that was waist-length, otherwise known as really long. She also had really weird eyes, they were an indigo color, but I couldn't say much with my red eyes. I usually scare chicks, I'm not really happy about that, I sometimes wish I could find one chick, only _one chick_, who wasn't freaked out about my eyes. Anyway Rosalie has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and my brothers' best friend too.

" Are you even _listening _to me?!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

I tried to see what was on the TV, moving my head trying to watch History Channel it was about this cool new fish found in the Atlantic. I had _wanted _to watch it but some _chick _was in the way of that dream! LITERALLY! I glared back at her," No, but I'd _like _to listen to the TV!" I saw Butch roll his eyes next to me, and Boomer looking amused. How can they do this to me? Laughing at my misfortune!

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me again," The ball is tomorrow! You guys aren't even getting ready!" Warning, lecture coming soon. Abort mission. Abort. She started her lecture," You guys make me- Ugh! I mean you're never in relationships! Butch is always leaving a trail of broken hearts, have you ever thought you're reputation could spread? When you meet a girl you really like then she'll be scared off, only because you like playing with girls' hearts!"

Butch looked defensive," A girl isn't out there for me, I've already looked... I go through girls to find the right one..."

She looked surprised at that outburst, but soon recovered and turned to Boomer," And _you_!" She said dramatically, I saw Boomer gulp nervously. I laughed," You'd think a guy like you, all charming and dashing, would get all the girls. But _no-ooo _you have to be so freaking shy! Where's Prince Charming?! Cause all I see is Prince Player!" She said, pointing to Butch, he narrowed his eyes," Prince Shyness!" She said, now pointing to Boomer," And Prince Preposterous!" She set her gaze on me, not backing down. How the hell am I preposterous?

Now I was getting defensive," How am I preposterous?"

Rosalie Valentine (that's her last name) crossed her arms," Well think about it-"

She was cut off my Butch, who smirked slyly," If he _can_."

Rosalie smirked at that, while I glared at Butch," You've never had a legit girlfriend. You're too smart for them, as you keep saying." She rolled her eyes when she said that," If after this Masquerade Ball you don't have a girlfriend, or at least a crush, then I will not talk to you guys. And that goes for all of you, crushes, girlfriends, I'll even take boyfriends, I want you guys to be involved in relationships... AND I BETTER LIKE THEM!" All of us nodded, Rosalie didn't know how scary she could get when it was that time of month, she was usually way nicer than this...

While my guard was down she grabbed the remote," Now let's watch something better..."

I scowled at her as she switched the channel to Comedy Central, in the middle of Tosh.0

Sometimes that girl could be something...

* * *

_**I know, I know. I haven't updated most of my stories, but I've had severe writer's block and I was plaugued with it, just saying it'll probably take about this long to update again, just don't get mad...**_

_**SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I WANT TO DO TWO POVS A CHAPTER AND THIS WAS THE APPROPIATE AMOUNT THAT NEEDED TO BE IN THE CHAOTER, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVIENCE OF THIS BUT YA KNOW, AT LEAST ITS SOMETHING, AM I RIGHT?**_


	5. Extended Family Is Not Counted

_**This one will be even shorter, I know, I'm sorry but I divide the story up. This chapter is gonna be the girls getting ready for the ball, by girls I mean all of them, including Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.**_

_**The chapters after this one will be set up in 3, so it's gonna take a while. It's gonna be the Red's night first, then the Greens Night, and last but not least the Blue's night.**_

_**So here's the chapter!**_

* * *

**_7:34 PM- Utonium Household- July 26, 2015_**

Me, Blossom, and Buttercup had cuts all over our fingers, not from Sedusa, from the sowing we did to their clothes. It's terrible i tell you! Watching all of them freak out about how cute their dresses were and hearing them squeal about how much fun they'll have is not fun!

They're all like _Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup! What do you think will make the Brick/Butch/Boomer notice me! _It's so freaking stupid!

Anyway right now, it was my five minute sit-down, where I get two minutes to sit down and relax. I know, I know. The name makes no sense but, whatever! My blonde hair was all frizzy and unmanageable, but nothing I'm not used to.

Buttercup stumbled into the room, her fingers were stained with blood. "It looks like I just murdered someone..." She muttered. The blood was probably from sowing, its not as easy as you think...

She took her seat next to me, I smiled weakly. "At least we get to go to the Masquerade Ball..." I'm always looking on the bright side of things, my sisters loved it and Sedusa hated it, it makes it seem as if we're in a good mood. And of course she didn't like that...

"You're going to the Masquerade Ball ya mean..." She grunted, laying back in the cheap hay stack with old sheets, I mean bed. "The ball is stupid, go ahead and waste your only free time ever, imma be at home watching TV in Princess' room."

I shook my head at her. "But we get to have food, and best to all-" I inserted a squeal. "-meet boys!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes overbearingly at me. "Whatever, just you and Blossom, better save me some soda and candy." She hinted, she was practically saying we should bring food from the ball and stash for whenever we're hungry.

Suddenly Sedusa's annoying screams filled the air. "BUBBLES! YOUR FIVE MINUTE REST IS 3 MINUTES OVER!" I groaned and got up, leaving Buttercup there with about a minute left in her break. I hobbled out of the room (my ankle still hurts) and into the kitchen, excited for the evening coming. I'm just hoping I get to go to the ball, my stepmother didn't even get the masks for me and my sisters (Buttercup agreed to go for free food and music) but I'm sure she'll get them soon.

I hope.

* * *

**_9:47 PM- Jojo Castle/Household_**

Oh mi God. Ties are harder then the friggin SAT test! I swear! Does it go in the loop, or outside the loop?! THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!

Brick walked in to my aid. He snickered at my troubles. "I'm guessing you need help?"

I gave him a sarcastic look and made a face at him. "What gave it away?" He rolled his eyes and helped me out with the tie. Now, what I was wearing, it was a blue dress shirt with a black suit and the same color dress pants, and of course with the treacherous blue tie that makes no sense.

It was a bow tie, the hardest of all time, you have been warned!

Anyway Brick helped me with my tie and I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, which he rolled his eyes to. He was wearing a red dress shirt, black dress pants and suit, and a red tie. "Is Butch ready yet? The party is in less then 30 minutes."

Brick shrugged. "Let's go check." We walked to his room. Of course he had a green bedroom door with black crossbones and a hazard waste sign. But, honestly, there is a hazard. His dirty gym socks may be enough to give you severe lung cancer. And don't get me started on his boxers...

Butch was snoring on his bed, drool all over his face and his butt about 2 feet in the air. It's like he wanted someone to anal him in his sleep. Brick rolled his eyes at Butch. "Dude! Get your ass out of the air and out of bed!" He stayed snoring, why am I not surprised? He would sleep even if the Earth went BOOM!

I had the greatest idea ever, and a way for me to get back at Butch for the rude awakening the other day. We, me and Brick, could bring my dad in. I told Brick my amazing plan. "We could bring Dad in." Brick gave an evil laugh, rubbing his hands together like Butch does when he's horny.

Brick and I left the room, still laughing evilly and earning weird glances from our servants. Once we made it to the ballroom, where my dad was planning, Brick snitched. "Butch is still sleeping." He said simply

Dad's bushy eyebrows went all the way down. "WHAT!"

Brick pushed me ahead. "It was his plan." He whispered

I gave my Dad a grin and laughed nervously. "_Well_, today's a big day. _Am I right? So _Father, the Man, dude, compradre, my best friend." I thought of no other ways to stall. I then gave up. "It wasn't our fault! Butch is still sleeping and we tried to wake him up!" I whined childishly.

Dad pushed past us and stomped up to Butch's room. "I am hoping what you tell me isn't as you tell me. As in I would not like you to be saying what you were saying. Mostly because my son is still sleeping and it's less than 20 minutes until the ball starts, yet he is still sleeping! I refuse to give him sleeping pills, NO! He shall sleep like the rest of us, though I will take the sleeping pills, YES, and sleep like a wittle baby! ..." I'm gonna stop listening now. Though he did continue mumbling about sleeping a few days with the stress he's getting.

When we finally reached Butch's room (dad walks slow) my dad slammed it open (I've heard of slamming a door close, but can you slam it open is thy question). We all walked in to see his butt still in the air and drool now driping off his bed sheets. Dad made a face. "What the heck is my son doing still sleeping?! Heck as in a substitute for the word hell! As the reason I would not like to cuss, as some people call it, in front of my sons! Cuss as in swear, use vulgar language, chuckin' the deuce! I am not quite certain that vulgar language is chuckin' the deuce, NO, I think it means a basketball term, meaning to score a 3-pointer, I've also heard it on the hit Cartoon Network show called Amazing World of Gumball, where Tobias was 'chuckin' the deuce' on episode-"

Brick finally interrupted. "Just wake him up."

My dad glared at him before taking one side of the bed and tilting it to one side, making Butch fall off of it. "Ha-Ha! I have gotten my slab of heated VICTORY! While you, yes you, my son, has gotten the not-warmed piece of poop! Mine is warmed because I have a microwave! Hahahahaha! HAhaahahahah! HAHAHAAHAHHAHA!" I patted my dad's shoulders gently.

"Let it all out." I said soothingly.

Butch got up and stretched, scratching himself in the wrong areas, that I refuse to think about. "Hey guys, what's up?"

I slapped my forehead, as my dad took a deep breath, getting ready for another lecture. "The sky is up, you'd think my son would know that, but instead he's over here sleeping his head off while the ball, the ball I have spoken about before, is in less than-" he checked his watch. "-10 minutes! I am hoping you have your question ready because it is the only one question you will ask, only ONE question! And it better not be 'what's up' because then- OOO - then your in HUGE trouble young man! ..."

He continued but I stopped listening, If only he'd realize the ball started in about 5 minutes...

* * *

_**10:07- Utonium Castle- **_

Through my tears I couldn't see where I was going. But I knew what I had to do: run after that car. I was already in my dress, which was just a piece of blue fabric in the middle of my rag dress.

I can't believe this though, they left without me. She promised and she left without me! I shouldn't have expected anything other then that, Sedusa doesn't deserve to have anything in her life. She doesn't deserve to ever find love. I sniffled to myself and went back to the home, where Blossom and Buttercup were chilling in Princess' room. I limped all the way home.

They both ran to hug me when I walked in with tears streaming down my face. "BUBBLES! Are you okay?" They saw how my hands were dusty and scratched. "What happened?" Blossom said, concern shining in her eyes.

Buttercup just put her fist in her palm. "Who's ass am I beating today, Bubbles?" That's all she said when she saw me crying.

"S-Sedusa left w-without m-me!" I cried sadly, starting to sob inside the crook of Blossom's neck, she patted my shoulder soothingly.

"No offense Bubbles but I kind of expected that..." Blossom said. "She's a cold-hearted person, and I'm really sorry Bubbles."

Buttercup shook her head and looked out the window. "That bitch will pay! I _will _make sure that she feels the revenge." I shook my head at her, she couldn't just allow her to hurt the person who feeds us (even if its just a little).

Blossom was about to say something but we all heard a crash coming from the horses' barn. "What the-" A ton of more crashes and annoyed neighing. "Do you think Harry the Harasser is raping the horses again?" Buttercup asked. I hope not, those horses are like my children, even though I'm still a virgin.

"C'mon. I have to check on them." I said firmly, I tried to stand up. I winced and started to limp out of the room. Buttercup and Blossom both followed me. I turned around. "What are you doing?" I asked the both of them.

Buttercup shrugged. "I wanna make sure he doesn't rape you." She said simply. I rolled my eyes and limped away with them. Once we reached the horses barn I gasped.

"SPARKLY CHICK!" I shrieked. There was a girl in black high heels, a blood red crop top, and black short shorts. She turned around and I gasped again. "SPARKLY MAN!" Cross gender people, I've never seen them before. Right now I was staring at a guy with the same clothes and surrounded by red smoke and a wand.

"Hello, girls." He/She said happily. With a wave of it's wand all I saw was sparkles...

* * *

_**YES! YES YES! I LOVE DOING MOJO JOJO'S PART, THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME GIGGLE CHUCKLE AND LAUGH! SOOOO i HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WHOLE NIGHT IN BRICK AND BLOSSOM'S POV. **_

_**ITS GONNA TAKE A WHILE THOUGH! ITS ALSO GONNA BE FUNNY! LOL.**_

_**bYE bYE gUYS!**_

_**-RowdyPuff**_

_**PS REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. My Pink Beauty And Red Wonder

_**WOOOOW! We got it going! Okay, so here's the night with the REDS! the reason I don't like Blossom is because they make her seem perfect in the series, and I don't like that because no one is perfect. The reason I like Bubbles is because she's the funny blonde, really adorable too. The reason I like Buttercup, as my fave, is because she inspired me to act how i want to, like a tomboy. :D Sooo those are my reasons.**_

_**I like Brick because they make his seem really funny and sarcastic and I like that (he's my fave). I like Boomer (second) because he, like Bubbles, is funny and adorable. I like Butch lease because in the series they make him seem like a dog. All panting and breathing heavily. So I know BC's my fave, and Brick, but I still ship BCxButch the most! :D**_

_**So enjoy the REDS night, its full of laughs and everything!**_

* * *

_**10:49- Jojo Castle- During Party**_

Oh. My. Cheese and Crackers. Yes, they do have those in the refreshment stand. No, I do not mean like that. There are a **ton **of chicks here. How am I supposed to ask each one: What is your favorite book? This night is gonna go on forever, both literally and figuratively. Right now I was walking around, looking for the right girl, when I see a blonde.

She's wearing a sparkly blue dress, it went to above her knees. She also wore some black flats and her hair was in high pig tails. I just hoped this didn't end badly.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked her. Before she even opened her mouth, I was bored. Its very surprising. She bit her lip, thinking deeply. By the look on her face, I could tell her 'train of thought' wasn't on the rails much. I rolled my eyes," Are you gonna answer the question?" I tried my best _not _to sound annoyed. Guess what? It didn't work.

She finally decided to answer, after hours of constipated looks," Books?" Calm down Brick. She only wasted 10 minutes to ask a one word question, it could have been _more _minutes. GODDAMMIT! Boomer's positive attitude is rubbing off on me.

I nodded slowly, realizing I had to explain everything out, like my dad usually does. I even moved my hands, to explain what I was talking about," Yes," I opened my palms, and looked at them like they were a book," A _book_. The type that you _read_."

The blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully, taking another 15 years to answer the question," Read?" I slapped my forehead harshly. I've never been so frustrated before. Before I could say anything she continued. "I don't read books much..."

_I wonder why _I thought sarcastically. As soon as I thought that, I immediately wished I hadn't. I wanted to say it aloud. "Just answer the question." It's an easy question! I mean, I wouldn't have cared if she said Elmo comics! Wait, do they even make those?

Blondie eyed me angrily, as if she could hurt me in a heartbeat," Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" I asked her sincerely. She gave me a full on glare, not backing down.

But instead of hitting me, she crossed her arms and turned away, pouting," You're mean, I hope you know that."

"What a waste of time." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Time to check out a new girl.

_**(It was Bubbles. DER!)**_

* * *

_**10:49- Jojo Castle- During Party**_

This party is actually kind of boring. Me, Buttercup, and Bubbles had arrived at around 10:15 and immediately started partying till we were purple. Bubbles went to the dance floor, to shake her mask feathers. See what I did there? Her mask has feathers and stuff! Buttercup went to the snack bar, to stuff her face. Are you wondering why I'm not surprised? You shouldn't be.

Me? Right now I'm near the stage, where there were tables and places to relax. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy walks up to me. He has spiky black hair and a green suit, his mask was like a robbers' mask, and showed green eyes. I tried to greet," Um, hi, I'm B-"

He interrupted me mid-greeting," Yeah, whatever. Keep your identity hidden until the end of the ball." I partially glared, did he think I was stupid? He better not. I'm like Albert Einstein in a pink party dress and white heels. "What would you do if and/or when I groped you?"

That question left me surprised. If he groped me? Whoa, back the truck up, its too loaded. "What?" I asked, giving him the slight benefit of the doubt. He tried to give me a seductive smirk.

"I said, what would you do if I groped you? As in touched your butt, squeezed your boob." There are too many perverts in this world. They are starting to get out of control, and worst of all: horny.

I shook my head at him," I would locate the authorities and have you arrested under the filing of rape." Current Score: Perverts-30 Blossom-69. I just dissed that jerk, local citizen style.

Instead of backing away, he scoffed," They wouldn't arrest me, I'm too hot." And that, my people, is what I call the opposite of modesty.

I shooed him away, turning back to the girl I was talking to before, she had long red hair, like me, and what looked to be indigo eyes, they were entrancing. We talked, and talked, and talked.

_**(It was Butch. DER!)**_

* * *

_**11:17- Jojo Castle- During Party**_

Note to self. Stay away from any crazed redheads. I met this chick, she had this crown and her hair was everywhere. I asked her what her favorite book was and she was like: what's a book? She was even worse than the blonde!

So right now, after I barely escaped a chick with red hair, I saw a brunette in the distance. She was drinking some punch and talking to someone, I think it was Mitch but I couldn't be sure. I shooed him away to talk to her myself.

"What's you favorite book?" I said bluntly. I was just straight out there, showing people I was awesome.

She rolled her eyes at me," Nice greeting, I mean seriously, I can feel the love." She said sarcastically. Oh god, what is up with the chicks in the place? I mean, what the hell is it with them? Is there alcohol in the punch, again? I bet it's Butch. Trying to see if there are any horny drunk chicks, clever, yet evil.

Anyway, she was wearing a green dress, two straps, and some black leggings. For shoes she had some regular high tops. Does she not know this is a ball! Maybe try dressing classier, hun. Her mask was black, and it highlighted her light green eyes, which looked judgmental.

I rolled my eyes at her," Answer the damn question." I was thinking of calling her a whore, but she kinda scared me, and I didn't want to have a bruise on my handsome face. Now that wouldn't be good for anyone...

Her eye twitched slightly, as if it were the root to all her deepest problems," The fuck did you say?" Uh-Oh. Might not be able to avoid the bruise, but what's done is done.

"Are you as deaf as you are annoying?" I asked her seriously. Instead of lashing out or hurting me, she swished the liquid in her cup and looked at my with deathly calm.

"For the safety of you, not like I care about it, I suggest you answer my question." Next to me I heard Mitch laugh. I would've laughed too, if it was someone else in my position! She made Satan seem heavenly!

I shook off my fear and glared daggers at her," Answer _my _question first."

Brunette sighed boredly, and gave me a tired look," If I answer it will you leave me alone?" I just nodded, she let out another sigh," 'How to severely injure someone in less than thirty seconds'; part of the series called: How to Severely Injure People. Are we done here?"

"One more question-" She shooed me off before I could finish my question. Oh God, please help me through my quest to find the perfect girl. I walked away as she turned back to Mitch, they started laughing at me. If only they knew who I was...

_**(It was Buttercup. DER!)**_

* * *

_**11:17- Jojo Castle- During Party**_

I was now dancing alone on the dance floor, a few songs I never heard before were playing, but they were really good. I was enjoying myself, that was until a blonde boy walked up to me. He was wearing a blue bow tie and dress shirt with black suit.

He was holding a blue rose, he stuck it in my face," When I saw this rose, it reminded me of your eyes." He said, double coating his voice in cheesiness.

I rolled my eyes, for real? I can literally smell the cheese, well over the smell of his cologne," Um, first of all: my eyes are pink. Second of all: You just met me. And Third of all: Your bow tie's coming off." He looked down, and tried to adjust his bow tie, instead it fell off. He chucked nervously and tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead, instead he put dozens of thorns in the center.

He winced, trying to hide his pain," I-Well. I was saying b-because... um, blue is prettier then pink?" I rose my eyebrow at the obvious lie, I mean, even I could tell! He continued," A-And, uh, I dreamed about you."

Whoa, horsie, we're going too fast for my liking. Was he that creepy? I guess I got a stalker. Now, thy question is, do I feel creeped out, or flattered? I shook my head at him," Do I know you?"

Boy Blue smiled nervously,"Yes, I've been in your dreams?" Hmm. I didn't know there was alcohol here, because obviously,this guy was drunk. The sad part is that he doesn't look like he's older than 22.

I just went back to dancing. He watched me a few minutes, holding the blue rose," You can leave now." I said bluntly, he sighed and left. There were still thorns in his forehead, but I didn't have the heart to tell him.

_**(It was Boomer. DER!)**_

* * *

_**11:17- Jojo Castle- During Party (THEY FINALLY MEET! SQUEEE!)**_

I wish I had my lucky hat on. If I did, I would've found the right girl a LONG time ago. Maybe I should get it... Then the I'll find the girl for me, or the boy.

KIDDING, KIDDING! Gosh, by now you should know that I'm not gay.

Anyway I was walking towards my room, to get my lucky red hat when I see a girl. She's absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, other synonyms that you probably don't know. She was wearing a long, pink dress that was sparkly, it was one-strap. And her long red hair was flowing down her back, making her look like Megan Fox's hotter sister.

She was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I walked over to her, cautiously, it wasn't every day I saw Megan Fox's sister. She turned towards me," Oh! Um, hi." She blushed. Her face is more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Uh, hi, I'm B-"

Red Beauty smirked at me, interrupting me by putting her finger to my lips," Keep your identity hidden." How could I forget that? Ugh, I'm so stupid! What is this chick doin' to me, I'm the smartest guy I know, but I feel stupid around her.

I chuckled, reaching for her mask. I needed to know who she was," Let's see who hides behind the mask." I teased, but she pushed my hand away protectively, not wanting to be seen. I decided she needed a little space, so i asked her the question," What is your favorite book?"

She gave a weak smile, still thinking about when I tried to take off her mask," I can't really pick," NO! Its the blonde all over again! I listened nevertheless," I read so many books." SAY WHAT?!

"Then pick the best one."

The girl thought deeply, and she looked as if she did that a lot," I'd have to say Romeo and Juliet." I love that book, Shakespeare sure knows how to create tragic endings though...

Pretty soon, the song changed. It was a fast paced song, so I didn't want to dance with her just yet," How about your favorite movie?"

* * *

_**11:17- Jojo Castle- During Party (We need both POVs i;)**_

The party was getting really boring. I hadn't seen Buttercup _or _Bubbles, and it was freaking me out. Would they leave without me? I felt eyes on me, and turned around. There was a boy with red hair, his eyes were red. They were intriguing me, more then my pale pink eyes. I blushed, he was staring at me, I unconsciously tucked a piece of my red hair behind my ear," Oh! Um, hi." I said shyly. UGH! Since when do I act shy?!

"Uh, hi, I'm B-"

I gave a teasing smirk and put my finger on his lips, which I gotta say are as soft as they look," Keep your identity hidden." After a while of staring into each others' eyes, he reaches for my mask. But I can't let him see the real me, I mean think about it, I'd have to tell him who I am, a slave. And no one would like to dance with a dirty slave. I tried to shoo him away, but instead I slapped his hand away softly.

Red Eyes cleared his throat. Is that how he apologizes for stuff? He asked," What's your favorite book?"

I gave a small smile, that might have come out as weak, but I was still thinking about how he tried to take my mask off, like he wouldn't like me if he found out who I really was. That made it worse, because that means he's a shallow asshole who doesn't care about other people. Oh right, I need to answer his question," I can't really pick," A look of panic crossed across his face, I raised my eyebrow to that. But continued nevertheless," I read so many books..." Not to brag, but I do. Well, I used to, when my dad was still alive.

He gave me _the look_," Then pick the best one." For some reason he looked excited.

"I'd have to say Romeo and Juliet." Surprisingly, the best part of the story is at the end, where they both die. Haha, a little grizzly, but its a nice part :)

He smiled at me," How about your favorite movie?"

* * *

_**11:29- Jojo Castle- During Party (Brick's again. :D)**_

Have I told you she's gorgeous yet? Cause I meant to say it SO many more times. Her face even seemed sparkly, she was so beautiful, and her shoes! They were like crystal shoes, tinted pink! Those must have cost MORE than a fortune! She's gotta be a princess or something, but if she isn't I'll make her be mine.

She touched her chin slightly, thinking very deeply," The Notebook." She finally said, she took longer then the blonde, yet didn't annoy me. I think I've just experienced love at first sight, and lemme just tell you: it's a roller coaster!

But right now I'm scared she has a boyfriend. I replied," A movie about people separated by social class." She seemed to tense when I said that," Nice choice."

This chick was more then qualified to spend the rest of the night with me. It was silent for a while, that was until I said," Wanna dance?" She grabbed my hand, a smile on her face.

"You're on."

* * *

_**11:29- Jojo Castle- During Party (Don't worry! This is the last switch :D)**_

His eyes are really cool. They make me want to stare into them forever, and ever, and ever- where was I again? When he asked that question I had no idea what to do, I mean, I haven't watched a movie in 2 months, when my dad died. I know that doesn't seem like much but the best movies came out a month ago, and there i was, watching no movies.

But there was one, it was when Sedusa had come home with a copy of _The Notebook _saying that it was about a guy who writes his erotic dreams in a diary, but instead it was about two people who wanted to be together a lot, but were kept apart by social classes. I didn't watch it, but I'd really like to.

"The Notebook." I finally said.

He replied to my favorite movie, which I apparently didn't watch,"A movie about people separated by social classes," I then realized that that's what was gonna happen! I mean, if he sees who I am then he's gonna push me away, only because I'm a peasant girl, I'm a lowly slave, I-I'm a lower class!," nice choice."

There was a long silence and during it I imagined Jeopardy music playing, Robin always watches that show. Sedusa finds it annoying. Finally he asked me," Wanna dance?"

"You're on." UGH! Why didn't I say _I'd love to _or _It would be my pleasure _I bet I sounded absolutely retarded or something. GOSH!

* * *

_**11:59- Jojo Castle- During Party (I lied o.o x whispers x sorry!)**_

Red Wonder spun me around again, and I went into his arms. We'd been dancing all night and I absolutely loved it, just relaxing with him and talking. Everything shook up when I saw someone walk unto stage and grab the microphone. It was some old guy with a black beard on most of his face and blue eyes. _**(Best I could do with Mojo Jojo! lol) **_He spoke into the mic," Okay, esteemed ladies and gentlemen, it is almost midnight, and its the time where you take the mask off your partner. Take the mask off as in see who they really are, I hope you enjoy who you're with, because this party is going on another hour! Another hours as in 1 am in the morning! We going all out! All out as in, we will party until we turn purple! Party until we turn purple as in not literally, for i do not want to be near purple people! I might believe there is a disease of some sort going through my kingdom, and I wouldn't want that and I'm sure no one else would want-" Someone had turned the mic off, interrupting the guy.

He smirked at that," My dad has a habit of going on and on."

"He's your dad?" I asked him, curiously. Maybe I sounded desperate to know instead of curious, DO I SOUND DESPERATE?! Okay, chill Blossom. Relax, it's all good.

Red Wonder nodded," Yeah." He said simply. He reached for my mask again, but I took his off before he had the chance. It wasn't possible. _He _was a prince. A guy I had grown to hate! He reached for my mask for the last time," Can I see who you are now?" He said teasingly. But I backed away, slowly. He reached for my hand, to pull me towards him, but I ran out.

He can't see who I am, now that I know he's the prince. I ran out of the castle, almost literally running into my sisters. They both had fearful looks in their eyes.

Buttercup looked behind her, as if expecting someone to be chasing her," Let's bail!" She said, running past us. I nodded at Bubbles and we both followed. Coming here was a bad idea.

* * *

_**YAYAYAYA! HOW WAS THAT?! GOOD? BAD? AS YOU NOTICE I DID NOT HAVE THEIR SHOES FALL! BECAUSE BUTTERCUP'S HAND IS PURPLE AND SWOLLEN, BUBBLES WAS LIMPING, AND BLOSSOM'S EYES ARE PINK! BYE GUYS**_

_**~RowdyPuff**_

_**PS- REVIEW**_

_**LOVE YA!**_


	7. Prince Charming and Hightops

_**Um, so. YAAAAH! Heh Heh. This is the GREENS NIGHT! The BLUES will have the most romantic night. heheheeh :) **_

* * *

**_10:49 - Jojo Castle- During Party_**

Ok, I know I had said: "Woo, woo! Food and Drinks!" or whatever, but now I'm here, my pockets stuffed with tons of food, and me doing nothing. There was no one to talk to, no one to dance with. I felt really uncomfortable. Until some group of guys walked up to me. One with black hair and blue eyes snickered," Either you're pregnant or you have tons of food in your pockets. But you obviously couldn't be pregnant, I mean look at your skin. Almost as ugly as your face."

I rolled my eyes, of course there were annoying boys who thought they were better than everybody else. Trust me, those kind of boys are everywhere,"How long did it take you to think of that? The least being a few days, the most being a year."

Another on of them stepped up, he was a redhead with lots of freckles,"Whoa! Chill out," He turned to his other friends," If I'd known there were gonna be bitches I wouldn't have come to this party."

"If I'm a bitch what are you? World's biggest man slut?" Freckles backed away, turning as red as his hair. Another one stepped up, he had brown hair and brown eyes, kinda cute. Whoa, I am not one to look at boys like that so when I say one's cute, I mean he _is _cute.

He cleared his throat,"Well at least he has more sex then you!"

"If lots of sex means lots of herpes, I'd rather pass on that."

Brownie growled,"Those are freckles! N-Not herpes!" I heard the stutter and smirked, this was kinda fun. I mean, at the castle I would usually have no luck when it came to insults, seeing as though Princess freaked out whenever I did. But arguing with this guy was really fixing up my mood. Out of nowhere I started cracking up.

"You"- I tried to breathe-"Amuse me!" He laughed along with me and soon enough we were chatting up like we were long lost friends.

After a few minutes of that (by that time his group of buddies had left) a guy walked up to me. He had a black robber mask and blonde hair. Ewe. That's nasty. Not the blonde hair, but the fact he was looking at me, and holding a rose to my face. And his bow tie. It was like- I can't even explain it.

"When I saw this rose, it reminded me of your eyes."

Me and Shaggy over here both rose an eyebrow. That wasn't the comment I was expecting," Um? And you are?" I asked him. Oh right, we weren't supposed to tell who we were," Oh, and another question: are you color-blind?"

"Well," He said, turning pink," I-I just-"

Shaggy spoke up, clearing his throat," Yes or no question man."

"I'm gonna go now!" He then walked off. Shaggy may have accidently tripped him on his way and his bow tie fell off. He walked away laughing nervously.

I burst out laughing," This place has some real weirdos, like you, Shaggy."

He smirked at me," SO my new nickname's Shaggy huh? I can deal with that. Purple!" He must have seen my look of confusion and shock and he explained," Ya know, cause your purple hand?" Shit. That was still there. It led me back to the real world, where I was a slave and where I would most likely never party again.

Hello Reality.

* * *

_**10:49-Jojo Castle- During Party**_

The basis of my 'question' was for me to be as intolerable as humanly possible, so the chick I end up getting would be right for me. Annoying and hot as fuck. Ok, you may be wondering: _What the hell is the hot and amazing, super awesome Butch doing just walking around? _

Well, if you must know, I haven't talked to any chicks yet. I ran into Boomer, going up to a real fine chick, but he got there before me. So now I was looking for another hot girl. And then I see her. She had a long sparkly dress and the best part: one strap. I smirked and walked towards her.

"Um, hi, I'm B-" She must have not been here at the beginning of the ball. My dad 'clearly' explained that you shouldn't be giving your identity during the dance. This party's got some real wackados, and some idiotic hot girls. But as long as they're good in bed, that's fine by me.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior," Yeah, whatever. Keep your identity hidden until the end of the ball." Did she just crinkle her nose at me? Wait NO she glared! I hid a goofy smile, the thing I love most about girls is making them mad. They get bad, when they're mad. Remember that phrase, my pupil. "What would you do if and/or when I grope you?"

"What?" Hello? 911? Yes we seem to have a deaf person here. I fought the deep intensifying urge to roll my eyes, instead I gave her a sexy smirk.

"I said, what would you do if I groped you. As in touched your butt, squeezed your boob." Man, Butch. You are smooth. I put the ooo in smooth *winks at audience*

Pinky shook her head," I would locate the local authorities and have you arrested under the filing of rape." She said it simply and matter-of-a-factly. Wow. What a buzzkill! I never want a chick like this to date. And she's an idiot too, I mean that would be sexual harassment, not rape. Duh! I should know...

Don't ask.

I scoffed, women these days,"They wouldn't arrest me, I'm too hot." Adding to the fact that I'm the village's prince and the authorities are pretty much under my rule. I'm pretty sure she'd obviously know who I was and that wouldn't help the fact that this is a Masquerade Ball. She seemed to roll her eyes at me, I rolled my eyes also, showing to her that I also indeed had acquired that ability.

She pretty much shooed at me. Well I can see when I'm not wanted... Well, not according to Brick.

* * *

_**11:05- Jojo Castle- During Party**_

"THIS PARTY IS FUCKING AWESOME!" I yelled over the party noise, I was in more of the riled up section, meaning where everyone was drunk and horny, though I was neither of these things, but Shaggy looked as if he were both and more.

He staggered my way," Woah, hot stuff. I-I'm star-starting to th-ink y-you don't drink much." I laughed to myself, he seemed to be drunk. Why thank you, awesome observation skills.

I smirked at him," Maybe you should put that down." Slowly, I took his drink and put it on a nearby table. SOME people just drink too much, I'd LOVE to be one of those kind of people, but unfortunately, if I go home drunk Sedusa would be able to tell I went somewhere, so that was a no. Shaggy just snickered, drunkenly of course. Kids these days...

"Hey, Shaggy, can we go to the regular side of the ball?" This side didn't make e feel comfortable, I mean I was afraid someone was gonna slip something into my drink, and I wasn't really looking forward to being drugged. Plus I saw a girl on her knees and a guy moaning over there in he corner, and the guy kept eyeing me. So I think I have a pretty valid reason.

Shaggy scoffed," Can't handle it? I m-mean-" He trailed off when he saw two people having sex on a table, the same people I saw giving blowjobs. I cringed and rolled my eyes, he did the same,"Yeah, i-it'd be bessst to leave." He slung his arm around my neck and stumbled over to the other side of the ball.

"So wanna tell me your real name, hot stuff?" He smirked a few minutes later, while we were by the punch.

I gave him a smirk back," Not really, shortstack." Shaggy looked genuinely insulted, or so I thought. Before he could say anything, some guy walked towards me. He had long-for-a-boy red hair and he looked a bit annoyed. Yaay! Glad he stumbled across me cause I was prepared to ruin his day! The BC guarantee! I thought of that myself. Instead of saying hi, or whats up, guess what this guy did? He legit just said," What's your favorite book?"

Naturally, I rolled my eyes and gave a sarcastic comment, thats just what I do," Nice greeting, I mean seriously, I can feel the love." Sarcasm was dripping from my mouth. I could see his eyes roll from behind his mask, and I smirked, cause again, that's just what I do.

"Answer the damn question." I fought the urge to growl. No one was gonna tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I have enough of that bullshit at home. I don't care how innocent this guy thinks he is, he hit a nerve. I think my eye was twitching, or narrowing, to pissed to tell at the moment.

I made my face steely calm," The fuck did you say?"

He looked jumpy," Are you as deaf as you are annoying?" I swished my punch inside my decorative party cup, calmly taking a sip before I lashed out on this bastard.

Clearing my throat, I spoke," For the safety of you, not like I care about it, I suggest you answer my question." Glaring at him, I waited patiently. Haha! Think about it! Me. Waiting patiently. But when I'm pissed I'll do stuff you'd never expect. For example, being calm and waiting patiently. Mitch sniggered at my statement, hopefully he'd soon be sober, I couldn't handle his drunken self for long.

Red just glared back at me, surprisingly," Answer _my _question first."

Oh my cheese-its! Did this guy not understand the English coming out of my mouth? I sighed boredly, wanting this conversation to be over,"If I answer it will you leave me alone?" Red thought for a moment, then nodded. I made up a book, cause I don't read much. Ain't nobody got time for that! It's a book that sounds very interesting,"How to severely injure someone in less than thirty seconds; part of a series: how to severely injure people. Are we done here?"

He thought for a moment,"One more question-" I rolled my eyes and shooed him off before he could continue. The guys here are WICKED annoying. Lucky I have Shaggy here. I should probably get something to drink, I was thirsty. No- parched, you can't say thirsty in this environment.

* * *

_**11:05-Jojo Castle- During Party**_

I scanned the people around me. Ooo, that one had a pretty dress! THAT IS NOT A GIRL! NOT A GIRL! Despite that eye-bleaching moment I just saw, I still needed to find someone. I looked behind me. Snap that girl is hot. She had cute pigtails. Usually girls like that, they're perky and innocent outside in front of everyone, but crazy and freaky in bed. Just the way I like it.

Smirking kinda smugly, I walked towards her. She was dancing near a few guys, who I glared away. And let me just tell you, as she was dancing, her pigtails weren't the only thing shaking. I tapped her shoulder. She turned toward me and gave me a huge grin," Hi!" She yelled over the music. Loud. Interesting...

"Hey, I have a question for you." Her grin quickly turned to an annoyed glare

She scoffed," Are you looking to ask me what my favorite book is? Because I think you and your friend are very mean in that case!" She said pouting. I had a question in my mind, but it wasn't the one that I was going to ask her. Of course I was wondering for a second then I realized that Brick must've been a dick to this girl. That guy. If he's going to treat women like that he should expect a lonely future.

I gave her a grin, despite her annoyed glare," Actually, I wanted to ask you what you would do if I groped you."

Baby Blue gave a confused look,"Groped me? And why would you do that?"

"Because your hot." She's so clueless. _**(A/N: foreshadowing my next, next story btw ;)) **_I'd probably get to be her first time, her cluelessness really was adorable, but adorable really isn't my thing, I'm more into fierce and angry. Yeaaah that's where it's at.

She seemed to turn red," Well, I would feel flattered!" Flattered? That's it? Nope no definitely not! I was about to walk off but the girl followed me,"Hey, where're you going?" I didn't answer, just continued walking in the other direction," Okay, sooo... you're going to get me juice?" No answer,"Okay! Come back as soon as you can new boyfriend!" New boyfriend? That made me shudder a bit but I stayed calm and continued walking,"HEY! The juice is over there, babe!" She gave a shrilly giggle that hurt my ears," Silly Billy." Her blue eyes widened," IS YOUR NAME BILLY?!" I cringed when everybody looked towards me, this chick was crazy. But i was heading towards the juice stand, I was thirsty asf. Heh heh heh. Thirsty.

* * *

_**11:34-Jojo Castle- During Party**_

As I was pouring the juice, I couldn't help but feel something deep down in my heart. Something that told me something that was life or death in my opinion, something that would generalize the national stereotype put on by the people of these England Villages! Yeah, i just used big words to make it sound more important but that's not the point. I REALLY HAVE TO PEE OMG OMG OMG! I took my cup and was about to dash off to the bathroom when-,"Hey, watch where you're going!" I had accidentally spilled my cup of red punch over some guys suit. His dress shirt was a distinct dark green so mixed with red it looked like literal shit.

I scoffed at him, crossing my arms," I should watch where I'm going? You bumped into me dipshit." I rolled my eyes at him, hoping it was visible underneath my black robber mask. As I watched him I heard him sniffing, as if he was trying to smell something," What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrow. Why was he sniffing? I know we're surrounded by food and stuff, but I don't think you should start sniffing out of nowhere.

"Do you smell that?" I gave a sniff too, just to make sure I didn't know what he was talking about. I gave him a confused look when I smelt nothing extraordinary,"Smells like bullshit. Now get out of my way." I can't believe he set me up on that one! I glared at him, looking him straight in the green eyes.

"Okay, prince charming, before I compliment you on that nice thing you just said to me," I said sarcasticly," I'll tell you one thing. Your shirt looks like shit so there!" The so there at the end made me wince. WHERE ARE ALL MY COMEBACKS! I groaned in my head. I should've stayed home!

"Your shirt looks like shit!" He retaliated.

"No yours!" I said sticking out my tongue at him. This guy was really annoying, his suit was prissy and his hair was messy despite this being a fancy ball setting. I know I couldn't say much with me wearing high tops and leggings but I was annoyed at this guy and wanted to show him what I'm made of!

"Real adultish of you to say that." He growled turning away from me. Adultish? That's not even a word! Hah!

"That's not even a word."

"You're not a word!" He yelled. Like the yelling is going to help. It's just going to make people look in this direction.

"Well you're also not a word!" I said it simply like no chill. He looked really annoyed.

"YEAH?!"

"Yup."

"Okay."

* * *

_**11:34- Jojo Castle- During Party**_

Okay, so. I was really thirsty right. So I went to go get me some punch. You're not you when you're thirsty, ya know? So there was already a girl there already, pouring punch, and when I was about to ask her to move, she turned around and spilled punch all over my green dress shirt.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I scowled at her. My suit and shirt were now ruined, so Butchie, is now pissed. The girls here are absolutely unbearable, I hate every single one of them, they can all burn in hell.

Ok, and get this, she crossed her arms and scoffed at me. AT ME! BUTCH JOJO! SHE SCOFFED AT ME,"I should watch where I'm going? You bumped into me dipshit." Okay, so I learned this thing from Brick, along with many others. So I started sniffing the air, sooner or later the girl did too, and it was funny watching her think that something was in the air,"What are you doing?" She asked, looking skeptical at me.

"Do you smell that?" I sniffed harder and faster, two adjectives I like very much, mind you. I saw her sniff and let me just tell you, it took all of my will power not to start rolling on the floor laughing at this chick,"Smells like bullshit!"

Hightops rolled her eyes at me,"Okay, prince charming," Wait did she guess who I was?," before I compliment you on that nice thing you just said to me: Your shirt looks like shit so there!" I almost gasped out loud. Butch Jojo. Looking like- OH! Say it isn't so! For the cherry on top the girl even stuck her tongue out at me.

I growled,"YOUR SHIRT LOOKS LIKE SHIT!" I actually haven't been paying attention to her clothes or her body. My eyes almost trailed down there a second but I payed attention to the conversation.

"No yours!" She yelled back at me. Ok ok ok, I'm thinking of a word... Ugh! What's the word, what's the word. I need it for my comeback! Please brain! Stop making my heart beat for a second and help me out will ya! ...nothing. BOOM! Adultish!

I crossed my arms and growled at the bitch,"Real adultish of you to say that." I turned away from her, trying to pull the trademark I'm ignoring you now. SHIT! The word was mature. DAMMIT BUTCH! Well, too late now.

"That's not a word." She said monotonously.

Before thinking I shot out an answer,"YOU'RE NOT A WORD!" She made a face at me, then snarled.

"You're also not a word!"

I felt my nose flare unintentionally,"YEAH?!" What is wrong with me! What is this chick doing to me?! She's messin' up my head and I can't even think straight just talking to her. Where's flirty Butch? I need to flirt with her!

"Yup."

"Okay."

Should I flirt with her now? Kinda scared cause her eyes are narrowed at me and she looks annoyed. I scanned her body. Mannn! No she's not a man, but she is so sexy! Definitely fuck worthy. I gave her my flirty smile, showing my teeth,"What would you do if and/or when I grope you?"

She rose her eyebrow, then lowered them,"Okay well, you have something in your teeth."

"Where?"

The girl smacked me,"There, that's what'd I'd do." Wow. Witty and hot. Keeper.

I rubbed my face,"Would you like to dance?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I'll pay you."

"To dance with you?"

"Yup."

"How much?"

"10 bucks."

She rolled her eyes at me. What why? Is it considered low to pay her to dance with me? She gets something, I get something, win win right? Well she looked more annoyed than happy,"No."

I frowned at her, giving her my signature Butch eyes,"Why though?"

Hightops rolled her eyes again. She has a thing with that doesn't she,"You aren't going to pay me to dance with you. It's like dance prostitution." I smirked at that. She knew what prostitution was. Good. I took her hand despite her protests. She jerked it away from mine,"Excuse me? I just said-" I grabbed her hand again, this time pulling her close to me. When a red color sprinkled her cheeks I smirked again.

"Are you blushing, tough girl?"

The girl in my arms growled, despite the fact she was still blushing,"No." I noticed she hadn't let go of my hand, so I twirled her around to the music. She was quiet compared to our conversation before, where I was pretty sure she'd make sure I couldn't make babies, but now she was dancing with me elegantly like she was a whole new person. As the song ended I looked into the green eyes behind her robber mask, just like the one I had on. Her green eyes sparkled like nothing I'd ever seen before.

Before I even knew what was happening I was leaning in, holding her chin to comply with the kiss that was about to happen, but right before our lips touched-,"Okay esteemed ladies and gentlemen." Cursing, I bit my tongue. Whoever just interrupted what was about to be a kiss is gonna get his or her ass beaten. I looked up at the stage,"It is almost midnight and it's the time where you take the mask off your partner. Take the mask off as in see who they really are, I hope you enjoy who you're with, because this party is going on another hour! Another hours as in 1 am in the morning! We going all out! All out as in, we will party until we turn purple! Party until we turn purple as in not literally, for i do not want to be near purple people! I might believe there is a disease of some sort going through my kingdom, and I wouldn't want that and I'm sure no one else would want-" Someone had turned the mic off, interrupting the guy. My dad is so. I can't anymore.

I turned towards Hightops, she looked stunned. I think cause I almost kissed her,"Where were we?" I gave her a crooked smile, reaching towards her hand as the music started again. She backed away. Uh oh,"Wait, don't let my dad interrupt us. I'm not a bad kisser," I raised my right hand and put my left over my chest, giving her my nicest smile," promise."

"Your dad?"

"Ya," I answered," I'm a prince, isn't that cool?" I took off my mask and her eyes were wide. I almost couldn't wait to see her. Maybe I knew her, maybe she was my next door neighbor, but there was no doubt about it I was getting a kiss,"Let's see you now, Hightops." I reached for her mask but she pushed my hands away.

"No." She said under her breath

My eyes widened at her, wasn't really used to that answer,"No?"

She shook her head and slowly backed away. She ran away from me.

* * *

_**11:57- Jojo Castle- During Party**_

He was. What was he doing? I don't even know what _I'm _doing. I was _letting _him spin me around. And I didn't protest. Why? I think I was. I was enjoying myself. OMG! I actually said it. It felt weird to dance with him though. His arm was secured tightly around my waist and he was holding my hand, my arm had found it's way around his neck awhile ago, yet I wasn't strangling him! This was weird, especially since I had no idea how I knew all this.

Last time I checked I didn't know how to ballroom dance, but everything came by instinct. For the first time in my life I felt elegant. I'm not entirely sure how or why my face felt it was burning, but I looked up at Prince Charming and he had been looking at mine the entire time. His hand made it's way to my chin and his head began to move closer.

Was he-?

Was he about to-?

Not even thinking I puckered my lips. This was about to be my first-,"Okay, esteemed ladies and gentleman." Okay, woah, wait a gosh darn second. The voice from the microphone snapped me out of whatever _that _was and made Prince Charming back off. I can't believe I almost let him kiss me! A stranger! A person I didn't know! What was I thinking? I looked on stage. A guy with black beard on most of his face and blue eyes was speaking on stage, as you can imagine I missed some of his speech,"-All out as in, we will party until we turn purple! Party until we turn purple as in not literally, for i do not want to be near purple people! I might believe there is a disease of some sort going through my kingdom, and I wouldn't want that and I'm sure no one else would want-" All of a sudden the sound went out and I saw his lips moving but no sound came out of the speakers. I think someone unplugged them. Thank God, that guy was ranting.

Prince Charming turned towards me, giving a weird, goofy smile,"Where were we?" I didn't know what to say. The sentence he just said made me remember why I didn't like him. He had that aura that said _hey I'm a complete dick who will leave after I smash. _That's what I got from him, and I didn't want that. He reached for my hand, obviously wanting to dance again, but I backed away from him. Maybe I could just leave and find Shaggy, make him handle Prince Charming for me. He looked concerned,"Wait, don't let my dad interrupt us. I'm not a bad kisser, promise." He covered his heart and flashed me a fuckboy smile.

Woah wait. Did he just say dad? As in the guy onstage? As in the guy who hosts this place? As in... the king? I hoped he didn't mean that,"Your dad?" I asked, my voice almost breaking.

"Yeah, I'm a prince, isn't that cool?" He smirked, taking off his mask. My eyes widened. Prince. The prince! I hate this guy! He reached his hands towards my mask,"Let's see you now, Hightops." That's my nickname? How authentic.

Using my bruised hand I pushed his hands away. I cringed seeing it but I ignored it,"No."

His eyebrows furrowed, as if he was confused,"No?"

I shook my head, not wanting to see him or talk to him anymore. I took steps backwards, backing away from him. He looked stunned. I took that as an advantage and bolted towards the way I had entered with my sisters, pretty much almost crashing into my sisters.

They both had fearful looks in their eyes. I looked behind me. Yup, Prince Charming was following me. I looked towards the both of them,"Let's bail." And I ran out of the castle. Coming here was a dumbass decision.

* * *

_**OKAY SO UM! I have a lot of explaining to do HUH! Ok well I got a boyfriend and he's the best and he makes me so happy and I love him with ALL my heart so I like to spend time with him so thats one reason.**_

_**I'm addicted to this game called Wizard101 and I play it at least once a day for 3 hours (I know I'm a monster) but it's SO addicting now that I'm max level. Thats another reason. Hey wait, you guys dont need to know this SHIT. Just read the thing and be happy :D **_

_**Or be angry x. x **_

_**The thing is I started this, then got bored, then started it, got bored again sSO i started today at the Okay part in Buttercup's pov and went to here all in 2 hours. So thats RAD AF! **_

_**ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love you all! **_

**_~Rowdypuff_**

**_PS: Has anyone seen the new Powerpuff Girls -_-! -.-! comment or pm me your opinion. Mine is that it's shit and will never compare to the real one. It's so CHILDISH! I hate the new Bubbles, I HATEEEEE the new Buttercup, and I can tolerate Blossom a tiny bit more. But that's only my opinion. Now this generation will never withhold the awesome power of the original PPG /3 It breaks my heart. _**

**_OK BAIIIII I'll probably update in 12 years XD actually I'm going to this prestigious smart people high school so i'll be really busy so yay :(_**

**_5k words o.o woah. I can't make this way longer thats so unfair. Ok WHATEVER! Review, do whatever. TO WIZARD101 now! AWAY!_**


End file.
